1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a valve for filling inflatable pouches and associated manufacturing method, and more particularly to a self-sealing valve for non-latex balloons that opens more easily under inflow gas pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-latex balloons have become very popular for use in celebrations of all kinds. Typically the balloons include a main body with an intricately formed stem for receiving a nozzle used to inflate the main body of the balloon. A valve is normally positioned partially in the stem and partially extending into the main body to facilitate filling the main body with the appropriate gas, and also to automatically seal when the main body is full of the gas.
Certain available valves are designed with top and bottom edges of the valve extending to the same length. This requires fairly strict manufacturing tolerances, and oftentimes the two even edges of the valve portion improperly divert the inflow gas pressure to fold the valve member, which keeps the valve from popping open, thus causing the stem of the balloon to burst under the inflow gas pressure. If the valve portion is sealed even slightly away from the even edges, then the valve is likely not to open under the inflow gas pressure.
Other presently available valves require the nozzle to be inserted into the valve inside the stem. Inserting the nozzle into the valve, which is positioned inside the stem, potentially damages the valve and the airtight seal between the valve and the balloon material. The valves in the stem have been designed to automatically open under typical inflow gas pressure. The nozzle is normally first inserted into the stem, and the gas is then turned on. The inflow gas pressure from the nozzle is typically, although not consistently, adequate to open the self-sealing valve to allow the flow of gas into the main body. Some valves are positioned inside the stem such that insertion of the nozzle into the stem automatically inserts the nozzle into the valve. These types of valves are easily damaged.
Another available valve has the leading edges extending beyond the stem portion. This requires the valve to be opened by hand to insert the nozzle. This typically requires two hands to open the valve and hold the balloon, which is slow and awkward.
In manufacturing most of these valves, many problems are normally encountered as a result of alignment problems in assembling the valves, and attaching the assembled valves to the balloon material. Typically, balloon valves are first separately assembled, or purchased pre-assembled, and then in a separate assembly step are positioned to extend from the stem into the main body of the balloon while the halves of the balloon are attached together and sealed generally around their perimeter.
Some problems associated with present manufacturing techniques include the variability of valve positioning in the balloon stem. In addition, the valves are normally purchased from an outside source and must be inserted into the balloon during the manufacturing step, as discussed above. This can result in problems related to inadequate supplies and subjects the user to quality and demand variations.
It is with the above-mentioned inadequacies that the balloon valve, and associated manufacturing method, of the present invention have been developed.